KuroFai Drabbles
by HeyThereISeeYou
Summary: A series of short and maybe long drabbles that I've come up with! R&R? Will update as I write them !
1. Will we ever?

_"Just think, Kuro-wanko! There are billions of other worlds out there, and we're only going to see a fraction of them!" My stomach turned at the thought. Fai turned to me with that damn smile of his. "Maybe if we grew wings we could see more of them before we die~"_

Grabbing my hand, he looked up at the sky. I followed suit, blinking every few seconds; blue skies are hard to look at for very long. Despite myself, I agreed with him in some sort of way. I took my eyes away from the blinding blue and glanced at the blonde.

"Yeah, sure, okay."


	2. Of flowers

"Roses are red, violets are bluuue~!" Fai sang, twirling his way around the clearing as Kurogane just sat there and stared, scowling. Dancing somewhat gracefully over to the black haired man, the mage leaned over and grabbed his hands, struggling to pull the bigger man to his feet. He remained on the ground, much to the blonde's dismay, eyebrow raised in vague amusement.

"Come on, Kuro-myuu! Dance with me!" Kurogane let out a small chuckle, using Fai's grip on his wrists to pull him down onto his lap. The mage pouted a moment, then draped himself all over his big doggy and continued singing the first two lines of the poem over and over, as he didn't know the rest. His voice was loud and out of tune, forcing Kurogane to take drastic measures.

"Roses are red, violets ar-" Fai's eyes widened a moment as the bigger man's lips connected with his lightly, effectively silencing him. Pulling back only the slightest bit, Kurogane whispered into the blonde's mouth.

"Violets are violet, stupid."


	3. One plus one equals one

"It's just the way… things have to be," His mouth was set in a serious line, as if he was determined to convince himself this was the right choice. I already had him by the shoulders and I wanted to badly to shake him, change his mind, make him stay.

"What are you saying?" It was more disbelieving than anything else. This couldn't be happening. This was never supposed to happen. He didn't look at me and I stooped to catch his eyes. There wasn't even a glimmer of tears in them. I guess he really was serious. "Fai…?"

"Let go, Kurogane," he whispered, averting his gaze again. My arms dropped to my sides as I straightened back up, nodding. He used my name. My _full_ name. Nothing cutesy.

"I never quite understood you, but if this is what you want, then okay. As long as you're happy," I tried to keep the wavering anger out of my voice, to remain calm and strong, just as I always had been. Now it was his turn to give the disbelieving stare. He, it seemed, couldn't be believe I was taking it so well. I really wasn't. Giving me a short nod, he turned and started walking down the street, away from our – _my_ – house, away from everything we were, away from me. I wondered where he was going.

"As long as you're happy," I hissed at myself, turning and smashing my fist into the brick wall. It didn't hurt. Right then, as if I was in one of those cliché tragedies, it started to rain. Light at first, but gaining momentum until it was a torrential downpour. I speculated again as to where he could be going. He didn't have a suitcase and neither of us had anyone we knew close by. "I love you," It was almost inaudible, but, there, I said it. Maybe I hadn't said it often enough. What did I do wrong? My fist hit the wall again, and again, until I saw blood trickling down the red face of it. Leaning my head against the cool blocks, I mentally punched myself. I should have been better.

Splashing, but I didn't look up. It was probably just some poor fool who got stuck out in the rain. Like me. I must have been the fool. I should have seen it coming. 'I should have's' whirled around in my head in a monstrous storm until I felt as if I would drown in my own thoughts.

Sobbing, but I didn't look up. It was probably just some poor fool who had their heart broken. Like me. It was hard to admit, even to myself, that I had loved him as deeply as I did.

Two thin arms wrapped around my waist, the body behind me wracked with hiccupping sobs. A forehead was pressed into my back, soaking my shirt even more than it had already been.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry…" I made out between breaths. I stood up straight, turning in his embrace and sliding my arms around his shoulders.

"It's okay, I forgive you," I kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Fai." With that, I turned back towards the house and stepped in the front door.

Alone.


	4. Bottom of the abyss

My apologies! Before I start this time, I would like to put links to the pictures that go with the previous chapters! (you'll have to remove the spaces)

Will we ever? -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/Pair-163522417

Of flowers -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/Roses-are-pink-163753394

One plus one -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/It-s-just-the-way-163754149

Picture -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/The-only-way-left-to-go-163627354

* * *

"Staring at the ceiling isn't all it's cracked up to be, Kuro-pon," I turned my eyes towards the mage and breathed out through my nose loudly, sitting up on our (his) hideous couch. I refused to admit I had bought the couch for him because I love him, my only excuse being that I had just wanted him to shut up about it. I also refused to say it was mine. Light blue fake leather was just not my thing.

"Suits me just fine," Leaning over the back of the couch, I stretched with a satisfied groan.

"What were you thinkin' about?" Fai poked at my stomach.

"I don't know. Everything, really," The blonde's eyebrow rose. I don't think he ever really took me for one who thinks a whole lot.

"It's got you down," He observed, seeming thoughtful. Jumping up, he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up. Just to humor him, I let myself be dragged to my feet, standing awkwardly in the living room while Fai pondered what to do next, still holding my wrists loosely. As if having a sudden revelation, he pulled me outside, a huge, silly grin plastered on his face.

"You know, Kuro-tin, someday I am going to take you to the very bottom of the deepest part of the ocean." It was my turn to raise an eyebrow, encouraging him to continue with this ridiculous train of thought. Really, I was curious. He reached up and tilted my head to look up at the clear, early morning sky. "That way you can really know what it's like to hit rock bottom." He smiled softly up at me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I slid my arm his around shoulders. "It's the lowest of the low…"

"And the only way left to go… is up"


	5. Baby steps

Picture -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/Guardian-163364245 (remember: without spaces!)

* * *

I wheeled Fai out of the hospital, rolling my eyes as he chattered about every single second that passed while he was in there, even though I had been there almost the entire time. He almost broke his leg 'falling down the stairs' at his university, but I knew better. He had been pushed, and the thought of someone being so cruel as to push someone down a flight of stairs infuriated me to no end. Ever since he had kissed me goodbye when I drove him to school, I knew he would become a target of hateful acts just like this. If I had just been there…

I shook my head, muttering 'shut up, Kurogane' to myself just as we reached the car. Fai turned in the wheelchair and stared up at me with those big blue eyes of his.

"Something wrong, Kuro-chii?"

"Nah, it's okay," Using the opportunity to open the passenger side door, I helped Fai out of the chair. He let out a little yelp as he staggered into me, his leg almost giving out under him.

"Oh, Kuro-chan, I must look so silly," His face turned a bit red and I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or if he was blushing.

"One's first step is always a stumble," I ruffled his hair and assisted him in getting into the seat.

The drive home was oddly quiet. I took a deep breath and finally told him what I had known the entire time. "Who pushed you?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde flinch before plastering that damn smile on his face.

"No one pushed me, Kuro-mimi! I fell, remember?" My knuckles turned white as I gripped the steering wheel harder. He was too… chipper about the matter. I tried to remain calm. Another deep breath was let out through my nose.

"You and I both know that complete bull," Fai sighed dramatically and threw his hands in the air, hitting the roof of the car.

"I didn't get a look at their face, alright? Now can we please talk about something else?" The car swerved into the driveway and I just sat there for a moment before turning off the car and turning to him.

"You know who did it, so don't lie to me. You're going to tell me, if not now, then sometime within the next twenty-four hours," He winced, and that was exactly what I wanted. It meant I got through to him. The blonde sighed again in resignation.

"Fine, fine, now let me out, Kuro-wankoro!" As if he couldn't open the door himself. It was my turn to sigh, shooting him a small glare for the ridiculous nickname, before opening his door and taking his hand to help him out. He stumbled again, but I caught him, like I always do. "Kuro-nii?" I raised an eyebrow. "You said the first step someone takes it always a stumble, right?" I nodded.

"So what's the second step?"

* * *

I know, I know, this one is pretty long... Sorry about that... I'll try to keep future ones shorter! I've been sick the past few days (since Sunday, actually) and that's why you've been getting lots of updates a day... Once I go back to class tomorrow (*crosses fingers*) you won't get so many so often... I'm sorry! But I'll do the best I can to be at least a little regular. And sorry if there're any mistakes in any of these, I have a bad habit of not proofreading, even though I'm a grammer/spelling fiend. Please excuse them!


	6. Those three little words

AN: I'll have a picture for this after the 22nd of this month~!

* * *

It was seemingly perfect. I had set up the towels on the sand, put up the umbrella, brought the food out of the car, everything, even a little bucket and shovel for Fai and the pork bun to play with. Syaoran and the princess had gone off to do their own thing. Went to the tide pools, most likely… Heaving a sigh, I sat down on my towel and brought out my (comic) book, flipping open to the first page.

"Kuro-chuu! Come play with us!" The blonde had already taken Mokona into the water and now started towards me, soaked. Fearing for my book, I slid it back into the bag, watching warily as the pair arrived, kicking off my sandals and standing away from my towel. This couldn't end well.

It didn't.

Fai flung himself and the pork bun at me, giving me no choice but to catch them. I stumbled back with the force of the hit, falling to land on my back. Blonde hair whipped salt water onto my face, and the pork bun settled onto my head. Coughing, I started to sit up as the mage gracefully leapt to his feet and started to dance off, giggling. Pushing myself up without the grace Fai seemed to have and pushing Mokona off off my head, I started after him.

"You are dead!"

* * *

Still sick, guys D: I might be able to get more up later today, but I'm not making any promises. My Fai and I have a beach/playground photoshoot on the 22nd, so I can write more off of those! I hate writing drabbles with no picture when I usually have one D: (again, this isn't proofread, so I apologize for any mistakes I made. You all know by now that I'm usually a spelling/grammar fiend)


	7. A little bit upside down?

Fai sat in my lap, arms around my neck, feet dangling over the arm of the couch. His head hung back, eyes open, looking at the world upside down. I think that's how he always saw the world. A little bit upside down.

"Kuro-chan?" His voice sounded a slight breathless, just like people who've been upside down too long. I pulled him up, watching his face turn from red to pink and then back to its usual porcelain. I grunted to inform him I was listening and waited for him to continue, expecting him to start babbling about some elaborate plan to turn the whole living room upside down.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Fai."

And I smiled to myself, but not enough to show.


	8. Il prend la pratique

"C'est le processus d'obtenir meilleur."

"Goddamn it! Stop that!" I snarled, clearly frustrated. My hands ran through my hair as I glared bloody daggers at the paper in front of me. I hated learning languages. "What the hell am I supposed to learn from all this?" Fai smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my neck from behind.

"Essayer et échouer et essayer encore."

* * *

C'est le processus d'obtenir meilleur -- It's the process of getting better

Essayer et échouer et essayer encore -- Trying and failing and trying again.

Hey guys~! An update! I tried going back to school today, but, uhh, 'got sick' (heaved) and had to go home... Should be better by Monday, though! Sorry this chapter is so crappy. D: And with no picture, too! I'll get one, I hope, very soon. D: I imagine, though, that Fai speaks loads of different languages for some reason; he just seems like that kind of guy. Why/how he knows French, I will have no idea. AU, maybe? Who knows. *shrugs and returns to drinking tea*


	9. Blankness with an overanxiousness

I stood outside your room for hours while you were sleeping, holding a sheet confessing everything I've ever felt about you. It took me days to write; I never really was one to voice my emotions. Only now have I dredged up the courage to try and give it to you. My hand rose to the doorknob and…

I can't do it.

_Of all the things I've ever wanted to say to you, this crumpled paper under my palm is all I have left._

_

* * *

_

No picture for this one, either, sorry... Once we have more shoots, I'll come back and add a chapter for the pictures that I haven't added to the pic-less drabbles. :D I hope that'll make up for not having them on time ;~; Do you guys like having pics with these? Lemme know, because if you don't, then I'll stop putting them up.... maybe. I don't know. "

Reviews make me motivated to wrote more! -swore to himself to never say that-


	10. Not too far to reach

Picture -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/I-look-through-162998713 (Don't forget to remove the spaces 3 And ignore the artist comments aside from the credits. The rest doesn't apply to the drabble.)

* * *

All I ever wanted from him was the truth; the unaltered, flat out truth. Out of all the years we've been together, I can only count a few times where I think he was completely honest with me, but he puts up mask after mask, shield after shield, never quite letting me get through.

"Damn it, Fai! Decide what you want and let's go!"

"But I don't know what I want, Kuro-pon~"

"Yes, you do! You want that one. Now come _on._"

"I don't, though! If I went with that one, I'd be lying."

"Damn it. You alwa–"

"I 'alwa' what, Kuro-pii?"

"You… don't always tell the truth."

"Yes, I do! I nearly always say the truth~!"

I sighed. 'Nearly' was progress.

A fishbowl next to the sea… I'm almost there.

* * *

Sorry for so many updates... Please don't be annoyed with me! I have nothing else to do, and I'm stuck in bed...


	11. Keeping him alive

Picture -- http:// black-rose-falling . deviantart . com/art/quot-Don-t-want-you-to-get-wet-quot-162780737 (was going to save this one for another one, but thought it fit this one better)

* * *

In the summer, he dances outside whenever it rains. I watch from the doorway, trying to convince myself that I'm only there to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. It never works. Sometimes he steals one of my old t-shirts, one of those ones that drape on him like some strange dress, and dances in that. The warm, fat drops drench him quickly as he laughs and sings off key in our backyard. I yell at him that he's going to get sick if he keeps doing this, but he never listens. Why should he? So far so good, right?

He says he likes the smell right when it starts, and how there are little clouds of dust whenever a drop hits the desiccated dirt before its thirst is quenched. I think… I think it's those little moments where I realize why I love him. He takes such genuine pleasure in the littlest things.

He's asleep now, sick. Fever, coughing, the whole lot. It's been like this for a few days, and I don't know what's caused it. He hasn't gone out dancing in a while; it hasn't rained for a few weeks. I sit on the bed next to him, staring out at the world until… little splatters of water hit the glass, the little drops racing down to see who could make dust clouds in the earth first.

So I open the window just a little bit to let the rain in.

* * *

Going back to school tomorrow! Guuuh... So much work to catch up on... ANYWAY Enough of my griping. Review plz? Pleeease? And should I start a new set or keep adding on to this one? I don't want to deter anyone from reading because there are so many. Tell me so I may knooooow :D Thanks in advance!


	12. Knight in shorts

No picture for this one, sorry! Don't know if I will have one, either… Depends~! Sorry if Kuro-chuu seems a bit OoC in this D:

* * *

I knew before I heard the crash that something was horridly wrong. It had been too quiet, too dead. But the moment the crash reached my ears, I dropped everything and ran to the bathroom just in time to see the shattered glass on the floor, Fai kneeling in the middle, a shard in his hand, positioned above his wrist. We both froze. His head slowly turned, his watery eyes wide and shocked.

"Kuro…" His voice shook ever so slightly. I dropped to my knees beside him, holding his gaze and ignoring the sharp sting of the glass stabbing onto my skin. We were both bleeding now. Slowly, I reached out and gently eased the shard out of his hand, still staring into his eyes. I feared that if I looked away he would fight me, and I couldn't afford that. Not now. The only thought rushing through my head was what did I do wrong? How did I not see this? Why… why didn't he tell me? Dropping the glass into the sink, I wrapped my arms around his shaking frame and pulled him close, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Fai, I'm so sorry," And for the first time in years…

I cried.


	13. Sweeter dreams

I stepped out of the shower, towel around my waist, and turned to the sink with a glance to the door. He always seemed to barge in at the most inopportune moments. Pulling out my toothbrush, I started to brush my teeth. Of course it was right then Fai decided to launch himself into the room, the door crashing open. His thin arms wrapped around my waist from behind as I choked on the toothpaste in my mouth. It took me a moment to realize that he wasn't happy and bouncy at all, but more shaking and seemingly scared. This was rare…

"Kuro-chuu! I had the most horrible nightmare! Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I spit and wiped off my mouth before lifting my arm and looking at him. His big blue eyes were wide and I realized that this was genuine and not some ploy just to sleep in my room. Hell, he already stole my shirts to sleep in. What could one night hurt? I ran my hand through my hair and sighed in resignation.

"Yeah, fine. Go on and let me get dressed," He brightened considerably, nodding in gratitude and scampering off across the hall. Pulling on my boxers, I followed. I grabbed the extra blanket and pillow from the top shelf of my closet and settled down on the floor next to my futon. Closing my eyes, I prepared to go to sleep, thinking Fai had already passed out. One eye opened at the rustle as said blonde rolled his way over to the edge, peeking over the edge and staring at me with big, innocent eyes.

"Kuro-wan, it's going to come back if you don't come in here with me," he murmured. Opening both eyes now, I raised my eyebrow and sighed.

"You're being ridiculous," I grumbled as I sat up anyway, folding up the blanket and putting it and the extra pillow away. Turning back to the bed, I shooed him over. "Move it." Making a little satisfied noise, Fai, scooted over a little, giving me just enough to lie down. The moment my head hit the pillow, he was snuggled up at my side, arm draping across my chest. I slid my arm around his shoulders and closed my eyes again.

"Night, Kuro-zon!"

"Night, Fai."

* * *

Sorry for not updating sooner guys! Been a little busy D: Should update again soon, though! AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED HOMG I LOVE YOU ALL 3333333 --- these obnoxious heart-things are for you. :3


	14. Through a prism

Update at last! No picture for this one, but I think I have some for other chapters! :D

* * *

Kurogane was having one of those days. The one where everything just goes so far out of control, there just seems to be no way out. He slumped in his chair in the kitchen, hands in his hair, elbows on the table. Crimson eyes closed tightly as he took a deep, shaky breath. The rain pounding on the roof mirrored his mood in the saddest way possible.

'This is no time to be weak, Kurogane,' he thought to himself. This was also no time to beat himself up, but the man didn't acknowledge that he was. Too proud.

"What's wrong, Kuro-chan?" Kurogane almost jumped at Fai's voice, but not quite. He looked up at the blonde slowly.

"Just, uh, a little overwhelmed, that's all," he murmured, turning his eyes back to the table.

"It's raining," Fai commented lightly, striding over and resting his hand on Kurogane's shoulder, his gaze out the window. After a moment of silent contemplation, he leaned down, wrapping his arms around the dark haired man's shoulders with a smile. "That means it's cloudy~" Of course the blonde would state the obvious and take this as good news.

"I hate clouds."

"But, hey, I think that's a rainbow…"

* * *

Sorry if this doesn't make any sense... " I think it does, but I don't have a beta, so I have no idea if anyone else will understand it... D: So sorry if it's crappy ):


	15. Don't mess, princess

It was an interesting situation he had gotten himself into. I had seen my share of creeps, but this was by far the (for lack of a better word) creepiest. She followed him home, not even bothering to hide the fact she was. I think her name was Charlene. She would stand outside our house, staring. Just staring. I urged Fai to ask her to stop, but, being the non-confrontational man he was, he wouldn't. Telling him I would stand by him when he asked, he finally agreed.

The next time he came home from university, I walked with him. Just like she always did, she unabashedly walked about a little ways behind us. Fai turned around on his heel, trying to look as intimidating as possible.

"Please stop following me," he put on a pitying look, as if he felt bad for her for being desperate enough to follow him around everywhere. "Or my boyfriend will make you." Her eyes widened a little bit at the mention of his 'boyfriend', but she regained composure a moment later and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't hit a girl," Charlene smirked, jutting her hip out and smirking. I stepped between her and Fai…

And punched her out.

* * *

Sorry if it's crappy D: I know I've been saying that a lot lately, but I don't know if you guys like the more recent ones or not. Do you? AND Do you guys actually LOOK at the pictures I post with some of them? I'd really, REALLY like to know, haha. I'll write better ones that go with pictures, once I get a little bit to do so! School is taking over my liiiife these next few weeks... D:


	16. Bathroom Knight

This is dedicated to my dearest damn mage IRL, Zuu 3 Hope you like it!

* * *

I nursed my split lip, growling to myself in frustration as I slumped to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Fai heaved a dramatic sigh and wetted a washcloth, slipping into my lap and pressing it to the cut.

"You should be more careful, Kuro-tan!" he scolded, trying his hardest to suppress a little snigger, pulling the cloth away and staring at the red contrasting the white. Leave it to him to choose one of his own towels. Adjusting it a little bit, he pressed a new spot to my lip and smiled at me.

"My knight in shiny armor."

* * *

Thanks for all your reviews, guys! They motivate me to write more~! 3


	17. The exact moment

Fai's POV, btw

* * *

I stole one of your shirts today. The one you wore on our first date? Just black.

I never told you how I was feeling. I never told anyone. No one needed to know, I thought, as I took the bottle out of the recycling and went into the bathroom. I didn't want the mess to be too hard to clean up. My head was set on my mission, deaf to the crash and blind to my hand choosing the shard to end this.

The shirt smells like you.

No! I couldn't have second thoughts. But I hesitated anyway. I remember the exact moment you crashed into the room, the exact moment you took the shard away. It had never touched my skin. Glancing down, I saw the glass digging into your knees.

We were both bleeding now.

You pulled me close, and I was shocked at first when you started to cry and then it broke my heart as I realized...

How much of a fool I am.

* * *

May have a picture for this sometime soooon~! :D Do you guys like the pictures? You haven't told me yet!


	18. I'm still wondering

Fai claimed he was only a little bit tipsy. As I helped him to the car, he began babbling about every little intimate detail of the sword impaling the olives in his martini.

"Kuro-taaaan~ It was bluuuue," he slurred from the back seat; I knew better than to put him up front.

"You told me," I had to be patient. Always patient. Sighing heavily, I pulled into the driveway and got out to open his door.

"The olives had little red things in them," Fai paused. "What are the little red things? I wonder if–" I drowned him out with the thought of him finally going to sleep. "Kuro-sun, I think I'm gunna be sick…"

Gathering him up, I booked it to the bathroom, just in time for the blonde to hurl the contents of his stomach into the toilet. I held his hair back and rubbed his back until he started dry heaving. After wiping off his mouth and giving him his toothbrush and some mouthwash, I noticed that in the bowl, there were little red things floating around, perfectly intact. Almost gagging, I realized I had no idea.


	19. Worth a thousand silent words

It was right then that I felt that sneaky hand in my back pocket. My hand whipped behind me to catch his wrist. Too late. Fai danced away with my wallet, giggling as he always did when he 'won'.

"Goddamn it! Give it back!" I followed him across the kitchen and into the living room. As he dashed this way and that away from me, he somehow managed to inspect the contents of it, flipping through various credit and debit cards, business cards, my bus pass, and anything else I had stashed in there until he found the little pocket with my driver's license in it. He took it out and giggled even more, waving it around.

"Kuro-run looks like a criminal!" I rolled my eyes. Of course I looked like a criminal. Who didn't in those pictures? He was the only one I knew who had an attractive picture on his ID. All of a sudden, he stopped in his tracks, staring at something in an expression I could only describe as shock. A blush developed on his cheeks and spread to his ears. "Kuro-ton has a picture of me in his wallet!"

"Give it back, damn it!" I growled low in my throat and tackled him onto the couch, plucking my license and wallet out of his fingers.

"You're squishing me, big puppy!" His palm smacked me in the face as he tried to push me off, pouting. I positioned my elbows on either side of his head and propped myself up, sliding my license back into the designated slot. His pout turned to a small smirk. "Why does Kuro-puu have a picture of me in his wallet?"

I kissed him, and that was all the answer he needed.


	20. Perfect day to drown

It was a spectacular day to go to on their boat. Not that Kurogane would word it like that, but that's how it was. The sky was blindingly blue, it was hot, everything was perfect. He helped Fai over the railing and then swung himself over.

"Kuro-waaaan~" The blonde wobbled a bit as the boat rocked, Kurogane catching his arm to steady him on his way to the control seat. The boat started with a rumble, red eyes on the horizon as he steered it away from the dock and into open water. "It's hard to walk!"

"Sit down then."

"But I want to see!" Kurogane stopped the boat a little ways off the coast and turned around, raising an eyebrow.

"See what?"

"Kuro-run! Behind you!" The boat rocked dangerously as the taller man whirled around just in time to see a giant tentacle sweep out and bash him in the chest, throwing him over the railing and into the ocean. His last glimpse before he was pulled under was Fai's horrified face. Smaller suction-cupped tentacles wrapped around his ankle, dragging him deeper. Kurogane kicked at the tentacles with his free foot, his constant movements using the last of his oxygen in record time. Looking desperately up at the surface, he kicked one last time and it finally gave up and let him go. With one final ounce of strength, he pulled himself up to the surface before blacking out.

Fai was relieved to see Kurogane floating up to the surface, but relief turned to gut-churning worry as he saw that his love wasn't moving to get back on the boat. Leaping down into the water, he somehow managed to drag the unconscious man onto the little platform just behind the vessel. It was just then that Fai was elated to have been forced to take a lifeguarding class earlier that year. Practicing CPR on his beloved Kuro-mon was his favorite part.

After a few chest pumps and assisted breaths, a very self satisfied Fai sat back on his heels as Kurogane started coughing up seawater in front of him.

"Oh, Kuro-muuun! I thought you were dead! That monster was huge wasn't it? You should be more careful where you ta–" a hand planted itself in the middle of the blonde's chest and pushed him back into the water.

* * *

Okay, really weird and I admit it. I just wanted to throw a sea monster into this for kicks and giggles.


	21. Rice in a gun

Fai had gone off to the store to get who knows what for dinner and left me at home, staring at the television. Nothing was on that was worth watching. I flicked to the 24-hour local news channel and just caught the tail end of a breaking news story.

"…one of the men who were shot is on the way to the hospital with serious injuries and the other was announced dead as soon as the medical examiners got to the scene…" Everything went silent. The camera panned from the news reporter to the front of the store. My stomach lurched.

It was the one Fai had gone to.

The camera zoomed in on the injured man's face as they were loading him into the back of the ambulance. It was Fai who was on the stretcher going to the hospital. I almost puked.

I don't know how I got to the hospital, but suddenly, I was just… there, arguing with a nurse about seeing him.

"Are you next of kin?" She sounded bored, the bitch. Couldn't she be more compassionate? Fai, the man I had dedicated my life to, sworn to protect until I died, had gotten himself shot and she wouldn't let me in because she didn't think I was 'next of kin'? This was bullshit.

"Where's his room?" I kept my voice low, dangerous.

"Sir, you are not allowed to see him unless you are –"

"Where. Is. His. Room." It was no longer a question.

"417, but you can't –" I didn't hear or care about the rest of what she said. Taking the stairs three at a time, I ran up those four floors and to his room. The doctor was just walking out when I got there, breathing heavily.

"Ah, you must be his next of kin," The doctor smiled warmly, not at all like the nurse at the desk. I nodded. "He's a lucky one. It was a clean shot, but we were afraid of the placement at first. It seemed to be too close to the heart for comfort, but he's been stabilized now. You can go in." I straightened my back and gave him a grateful nod, then stepped inside.

He seemed to be asleep, so I dragged the only chair in the room next to the bed and slumped into it. Seeing him connected to so many machines made my heart wrench. I reached out and touched his hand, sliding mine under his. His skin was cool, like it always was. The thought eased my mind a little, but not much. My thumb rubbed small circles on his wrist. He looked so fragile laying there, a snowflake clinging to retain its shape as winter turned to spring.

"I'm so sorry, Fai… I'm so sorry I failed you…" I whispered, closhing my eyes and resting my forhead on the bed.

"Kuro…tan…?" Fai's soft voice drifted to my ears. I raised my head and blinked, tiredly, not realizing I had fallen asleep in the first place. I stood, still holding his hand, and stroked his hair.

"How're you feeling?"

"I… don't think I got the right rice… at the store…"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, guys! Just got on summer vacation this week and I've been really busy with graduation stuffs! YAY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL WHEEEEEE 8D Hopefully that means more drabbles for you guys! Reviews motivate me, so please be kind and write them. -shameless begging-


	22. Standing up and leaving

I was never one for cafes, but somehow I found myself sitting in one, watching people pass outside the window. There were so many couples out there, holding hands, kissing, hugging, just being together. Sighing, I didn't dare wonder why I didn't have someone; I already knew the answer. There just wasn't anyone out there for me, let alone a man. It was so hard to tell these days.

"Is anyone sitting here?" I looked up from my coffee to see the source of the soft voice. His deep blue eyes were the first thing I noticed, not to be cliché or anything. His smile would have been contagious if I hadn't been stood up by one of the women I used to work with.

"Go ahead," I kept my voice low in the loud room, not knowing what to do when he sat down across from me instead of taking the chair elsewhere.

"You look lonely. Were you supposed to meet someone?" He rested his chin on his palm and smiled at me. I shrugged and leaned back in my chair, uncomfortable with the situation. "I was supposed to meet someone, too, but he stood me up." He sighed. Brightening a moment later, he stuck out his hand. "My name's Fai. Yours?" I stared at his hand a moment before taking it.

"Kurogane," I raised an eyebrow at him as we shook, holding a few moments longer than necessary. His grin got wider as he noticed I was staring at him. Honestly, he noticed before I did. I looked away as soon as we made eye contact, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey, uhm," Looking up and making eye contact again, it was Fai's turn to look away, and I noticed a slight blush tingeing his cheeks. "I have two tickets to a movie that I was going to go to and now that I have no one to go with…" He trailed off, leaving the rest of the invitation hanging. Was he… asking me out? This was a first.

"Sure," This man was attractive, so why not? Not like I had anything better to do. I stood, leaving the money on the table, and walked out with him, heading towards the theater. A few blocks later, I felt his arm intertwine with mine, his fingers interlacing with my own.

And for the first time in years, I didn't let go.

* * *

Two today! 8D I had a KuroFai shoot over the weekend and stayed over at my Fai's place, so I haven't had the time to post anything, sorry D: This is one of my takes on how they met :3


	23. A shot in the dark

My head didn't clear up until I was already out in the alley. There were five of them, if I had counted right. The first thing I realized when the warm night air hit my skin was that I was totally and completely fucked. Too much sake.

One of them threw the first punch and I narrowly dodged, following up with one of my own, hitting him square in the stomach, my knee connecting with his face when he bent over. He was out before he hit the ground. The second tried to come up behind me, but I gave him a roundhouse to the face. Two down, three to – One of the last three came out of nowhere, it seemed, and his fist hit my cheek, sending my head snapping to the side and me staggering. Regaining my balance, I thumbed my split lip and only had time to take a few steps towards the bastard when something hit me across the back with a startling crack. The blunt force felled me to my knees and I could feel the bruise forming quickly as the initial numbness wore off.

"Not so tough are ya?" What a cliché line. I started to raise myself to my feet, but the man with the bat didn't hesitate to smash it over my shoulders. The loose rocks on the cement dug into my palms, scraping into them mercilessly. The third man still standing landed a solid kick to my ribs, sending me crashing back down to earth, another well aimed blow rolling me over onto my back. My lungs fought for air as I gasped and coughed at their feet, listening to them laugh and spit curses. They crouched down and held a knife to my throat with wolfish grins.

"Fuck you," Bad choice of words. The men stood, snarling. I not only felt, but heard my ribs cracking under the blows of the bat. Blood filled my mouth and I choked, rolling onto my side.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?" I heard an uncharacteristically forceful voice from the opening of the alley and a beam of light shone on my face. I squinted, unable to make out the figure behind it. The beating stopped and I felt the men back away and start running. The light went away and footsteps came closer, a soft hand on my hair, stroking it back from my face. I groaned, pushing myself up, using the wall for support as I struggled to my feet. The fire in my chest doubled with the movement, almost making me vomit, but it was already too hard to breathe, and my body just couldn't afford it.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, as if he needed to. I coughed up a little blood and nodded as I wiped it away with the back of my hand. Suddenly, his arms were around my shoulders, catching me as I started to lean dangerously to the side. My head was fuzzy and all I could think was "when did Fai join the police?"

* * *

I lied! Three today! HAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA 8D Just to make up for all the time you've been waiting for me to post. One more to go! I'm not TOO proud of this one, but it still serves its purpose of turning the tables and having Kuro-wanwan being the victim for once!

And a little note: Fai is a 'male entertainer' in this one, so that's why he's dressed as a cop. Sorry, I just couldn't fit that in there anywhere. D:


	24. The infinity of rainbows

I knelt in the dirt, stabbing the shovel into the earth with pushing down on the handle, levering up the rootball of one of the bitchiest weeds I had ever encountered in the garden. Fai was on the other side of the yard with the hose, humming loudly to himself while spraying everything that was in front of him with water. He made his way slowly towards me, and I hurried my pace, fully aware that he wouldn't stop watering even if I was in the way. Groaning inwardly as he came within a few feet, I stopped and stood up, backing out of the way of the stream as he stepped past.

"Kuro-chan," The blonde turned thoughtfully, finger to his lips as he gazed at the sky. "Do you think…"

"FAI!" He looked down again and broke out in a fit of giggles. The hose had soaked my shirt and I stood there glaring at him. Snatching the hose away, I put my thumb over the stream, turning it to a spray and pointed it at him. He shrieked bloody murder and ran towards the house. I grabbed him around the waist and hauled him back. "Oh no you don't..."

He turned in my arms and grabbed the back of my hair, pulling me down into a watery kiss as the spray angled upwards and made little rainbows all around us.

* * *

Last one for today! (maybe) Thank you to all those of you who have reviewed! It motivates me greatly in my quest to entertain you all!


	25. Benchsitting

_We sat on the bench a long time, not saying anything. Neither of us was particularly shy, but this was... different. Without Mokona around, there really wasn't that much to say. So we just sat._


	26. Eating at your soul

Fai had always liked children. Which was why, I guess, he worked in a kindergarten. The kids loved him. They always seemed genuinely happy to see each other, Fai and the children. But today, Fai had to put on that damned mask I hated so much and pretend he was happy. This time, though, I didn't complain. It was for the sake of the kids.

I stood next to the blonde as he put his things from the drawers of his desk into a box. One of the little girls, Mari, clambered up into Fai's chair and stared at him intently. She didn't know that Fai was sick, that he could die. We had no intention of letting anyone know.

"Are you coming back?"

"I don't know," Fai tried to hide the shaking in his voice, but a little came through. I shouldn't have brought him here, and I knew it. This kind of stress was just making him worse. He should be in the hospital, not here.

Children always had a way to break your heart with one sentence.

"Do you love us?"

"Of course I do."

"Then you'll come back."

He didn't have the heart to tell her otherwise.

* * *

SAD ONE HOMGUUUH I SHOULD STOP THAT. If anyone has any key words they would like put into a drabble, review and let me know what it is! I'm all for that! And if anyone would like me to expand on certain drabbles, review and tell me which ones you would like expanded, and I will do my best to accommodate!


	27. It's not your fault

I just _hated_ seeing him lay there, helpless. He was the one to save others, carry others, not this. My Kuro-tan would have never wanted this, but it was so hard. I had to remember that this wasn't him anymore; it was just a shell.

"Just a shell," I had to repeat to myself. It had been my mantra after the doctor's told me he wasn't going to wake up. Walking over to the stereo, I clicked in the first CD I ever made him, turning it to track five. This was our song. I sat back down and scooted my chair even closer to the bed and took his hand in mine, rubbing my thumb over his darker skin. I had always loved the contrast, though I had never told him.

"Have you made your decision?" The nurse who had been tending to Kuro-wan walked in, holding her clipboard like she always did. I nodded and stood, running my fingers through his hair while I tried to choke back the tears prickling the edge of my vision.

"Yes, I have," I murmured shakily, leaning down and placing one last kiss on his forehead. "I love you, Kurogane. Goddamn it, I love you!" I didn't realize I was yelling until the doctor came in and pulled me away from him. I couldn't let go! Not yet! He was going to come back, I just knew it. Just a few more seconds and I'll hear him making fun of me, telling me that I looked like an idiot standing there and crying. But wasn't going to, was he? I turned and sobbed into the doctor's shoulder, not caring how stupid I looked. "You promised to stay with me forever…"

"Mr. Flourite," He started. Nodding, I pulled away and wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"You can…" I couldn't finish; my voice just died. She nodded her head and pulled the plug on his life support. The beeping kept going for a second, raising my hopes that he would wake up and everything would be okay.

I heard the flat line for only a second before it was turned off and I heard the last tinkling notes of our song fading into silence.

_I had been in the room the whole time, watching him. I kept screaming at him to just pull the plug so he wouldn't have to suffer the fake hope anymore._

"_I love you, too, idiot," It was the first time I could remember him saying my full name, and it scared me. I didn't want it to end like this; I just wanted one more minute with him, to tell him that he needn't be sad, that I was going to be right there forever. Even in death, my promise held. I would protect him forever. Forever and a day if I had to. Getting hit by that car didn't change a damn thing, Fai; didn't you know that?_

"_I'm here…" I told him, but I knew he couldn't hear me._

_

* * *

_OKAY I AM REALLY SORRY FOR ALL THE SAD ONES, ALRIGHT? I was going to write an alternate ending for this that would have been much happier, but I'm too lazy right now, so you probably won't get it unless I suddenly get the urge. I will try my best to write s'more happy ones, for those of you who are reading just for those. I have received a request from a friend to expend on two of the chapters, so I might do that and post them in separate documents. OH! And once I get to **30 **drabbles, I will start a new document! So keep a lookout for that. I'll post a chapter to remind everyone if you guys don't read these notes.


	28. 4am is the perfect time to feel

Kurogane's POV

* * *

I have always liked watching him sleep. He would crawl into my bed at some strange hour of the morning, thinking I wouldn't notice, and get up before my alarm went off and go back to his bed. Why? I don't know. I don't understand why he doesn't stay until I wake up. It's not like I minded. I noticed, and I've known for months.

The raindrops compete endlessly to see who could get to the ground the fastest right outside the window. Tonight is the night I won't let him leave before my alarm.

As with every night, I hear my door open and click closed and the soft footsteps coming ever closer. I feel his weight shift the covers before he slides under them with a soft sigh. Trying my best to keep my breathing steady, I wait until his breath evens out before I open my eyes. I wait a few hours before making my move. Around four, I roll over and slip my arm around his waist, pulling him close. His breathing hitches a moment and I feel him pulling at my grip ever so slightly until he finally gives in with a little huff. Burying my face in his hair, the only thought in my mind was how I wish he would stay with me until dawn, at the very least.

Tonight, he would. I don't know if it'll ever happen again.

The rain pitter-patters to a stop. The sun will rise tomorrow, and I am just fine with that.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait, guys! D: I'm going to be pretty busy over the next few days, so I won't be able to update (most likely). Hopefully this is a bit happier, yes? Talk to you all soon! 8D


	29. Is that it

"What are you trying to say?" I stared at him without turning my head. Fai just blinked.

"I only wanted to hold your hand, Kuro-puu..."


	30. The stormiest clear sky

_"You're not much better, mage," I let go of his collar and stepped back, brushing his hand off my own. "It really takes a special kind of person to pull off hypocrisy." Fai sniffed and glared, turning on his heel and storming off to the beach, leaving me to soak in the realization that I actually could have hurt him this time._

_'I should go apologize...' The thought was so foreign, apologizing. So I just stood there, listening, hoping something would give me an answer._

_But the forest was quiet after that._

_

* * *

_Sorry for no updates for a while, guys! I've been busy ;-;


	31. Halo

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see his hand reach towards me. I resisted the urge to look over, crossing my arms and fortifying my mental fortress for the merciless onslaught.

"Kuro-tan...?" His voice was soft, his hand shaking the slightest bit. So the attack began. I couldn't fall for this... I couldn't let down my guard. Not now.

"What?"

"Please... just look at me," His pleading made me falter. No! I coul- I glanced over despite the screaming of the millions of soldiers in my head. Fai's hand dropped slowly to rest on the seat of the bench.

"What do you want now?" The words came out harsher than I meant them to.

"I missed you," He murmured. My fortress' walls crumbled completely. I shifted to sit closer to him and rested my hand on his.

"I never should have left."

* * *

GAH SORRY YOU HAD TO WAIT SO LONG. I'm starting new fics, and this one kinda went on the back burner. It's been ages, huh? Anyways, here ya go! After this, if I do any more, They'e going into a new set, so I'll write an author's note on here with a link to it~ Thanks for reading this set, guys!


	32. The best kind of love letter

_Kuro-chuu! Do this with your hand and then put it to the side of your screen!" Fai showed me what he wanted me to do and, knowing he wouldn't shut up until I did, followed his directions. "Arigatou gozaimashita, Kuro-waaaaan~!"_

_Minutes later, a little picture popped up in the window. I should have known it would have been something like this..._

_Our hands made a little heart in the center of the picture; a digital beacon of hope._

_A trans-continental love letter._

_

* * *

_That's it for this round, guys! Keep a look out for the second round of these~ There's sure to be more coming this summer!


End file.
